Blame it On The Alcohol
by katlex
Summary: / That was the night they had to blame on the alcohol. / Speculation for 1x15. Multi-Chap.
1. Katie

Blame it On The Alcohol

**Summary: **That was the night they had to blame on the alcohol.

**Authors Note: **So we have finally started our collab fic. –blows party poppers- This is Katie and Lexi writing together of what we think would be what the new glee episode called Blame it On The Alcohol should go like. We got this idea from a tumblr rp. Anyway, please review! Thank you! :D

She tried. She tried so hard, but there was still nothing. Emma Pillsbury-Howell tried her best, but she could still feel nothing. Why had she married him in the first place? Did she even love him? All those questions were what ran through her head regularly. Carl Howell was her dentist. She'd never considered him more than that. Until, he'd asked her out around six months ago. Things had moved on from there, and here she was with a ring on her finger. Emma had wanted to get it right second time. After all, Ken had dumped her on the day of their wedding. However, she'd never actually liked Ken. The only reason she had agreed to go out with him in the first place was because of Will. Will. He was the one that made her happy. At the time, he was married however to Terri, one of the bitchiest women that Emma had ever met. She was everything Emma wasn't. Sexy, Confident, one that stuck out in the crowd. Emma was shy, pretty and one that certainly wouldn't stand out.

Emma had had many dreams about being a pair with Will. Some where even X Rated, which she could hardly believe since she was a virgin. Another time they had two adorable children, and another time on their wedding day. When Will had cheated on her, it had broken her heart, but she was still in love with him, even though she really shouldn't have been. Then when the glee club lost at regional's, Emma had decided that they couldn't disband the club. It was Will's passion, and it was the place where the kids had gone through so much. Then Will said he loved her, and he kissed her, even though she was dating Carl. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but kiss him back. Rachel then interrupted them and Will had left her standing there. She couldn't help but feel like she wanted more, but she knew she had no reason to break up with Carl. She tried to act as if nothing happened.

Will and Carl then met. The air suddenly felt thick with tension. Emma could tell Will didn't like Carl in the slightest – but she could hardly blame him. Carl then came over and kissed her – right in front of him. Will looked like a poor schoolboy who had had his lunch money taken from him - as if he was about to burst out crying any moment. Emma felt bad for him – she knew how it felt when Terri was working as the school nurse. Will was trying to clear the air though – by inviting Will to see the glee club. Carl then started to spot how Will and Emma really felt for each other.

Will needed Emma, so he asked her to help him practice Toucha Toucha Toucha Me with him. When singing the song, Emma felt the confidence she had never felt before and got very much into the song. She ended up ripping his shirt off, pulling him around everywhere, and thrashing on his desk. All the frustrations over the past few months were finally coming out. Then, as she belted out the final notes of the song, she had realised what she had just done. Emma could not lie – she had to tell Carl. That's what Carl had said at the beginning of the relationship. _No secrets, I'll be mad at you if I find out from someone else, rather than yourself. _When she told him, Carl was furious. He had rushed to Will straight away – interrupting the kids' performance and confronting him in front of an audience. Emma was embarrassed, but she didn't regret anything.

#

The alarm began to beep loudly. Emma groaned and turned over to see the alarm clock. It was 5:30. She would have to get into school at 7, leaving her an hour and a half to shower, eat breakfast, pack lunch and get to school half an hour early to finish any extra work. She tried to stay quiet, so she wouldn't wake Carl. Slowly she began to get out of bed. She was still very tired. Carl had tried to get intimate with her, last night but she had refused. He had been upset leaving them cuddling all night. Emma still didn't feel comfortable but she had to do it. She didn't want to upset him anymore. She hopped into the shower and began to scrub at her skin. Carl had been touching her all night, and she didn't feel very clean. The sound of the water running against her skin soothed her in some ways. When she had finally gone out, she dressed in the bathroom (as she didn't want Carl to she her naked) and went downstairs for some breakfast.

"Morning Ems." Carl said as he drank his coffee. When had he gotten up?

"Morning." Emma said while smiling weakly. She poured out her usual bran flakes into the bowl and sat beside him.

"About last night, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of rushed you." He hung his head and put the coffee back on the table. Emma just shrugged and began to start eating the cereal.

"Ems, are you okay?" his face got closer, and he kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired. Monday mornings are the worst, right?" she tried to laugh weakly while Carl rested his head on her shoulder.

"Tell me about it. I have a few teens at nine who have a ton of cavities. Its like they don't look after their teeth anymore!"

"When we were younger, we didn't get all those sugary things they did."

"That's true hun. Listen anyway Em, I have to go to Barcelona on business next week. Some dentist convention thing, I can't get out of it. I asked the boys at work. Do you think you'll be okay on your own for a week or so?"

"Of course Carl, I'm a big girl now!" Emma exclaimed and Carl laughed.

"You sure are Ems." He laughed while taking a bite from his toast. In a way, Emma was sort of glad Carl was leaving for a week. It gave her chance to do what she wanted. Carl always wanted her home early, so she could make dinner, and what he called 'wife things'.

"I'm going now Carl, see you later!" she smiled and went to pick up her bag.

"Oh, no kiss before you go?" he laughed and she went over to him and gave him a quick peck.

"Bye Carl." She went out of the kitchen, grabbed her coat, and went outside again into the big world.


	2. Lexii

Blame it On The Alcohol

**Summary: **That was the night they had to blame on the alcohol.

**Authors Note: **Yay, heya gleeks, so this is chapter two. We'd just like to thank you all lotsely's for reading and reviewing the last chapter, you guys are amazing. We hope you like chapter two loads, thank you all so much and please let us know by reviewing if you liked this chapter. Thank you. x

Emma arrived at the school, half an hour early as she'd planned. She reached her office and just as she'd gone to open the door, a pair of strong hands grabbed her waist, causing her to jump out of her skin. She turned suddenly to see a wonderful pair of hazel eyes staring back at her. How on Earth had she lived so long without glaring into them? His hands still held her waist gently, but when the air began to fill with an awkward silence he stepped back and coughed, trying to break the tension. She could see that he was nervous and she'd done that to him. She blamed herself for the dark circles under his eyes. She blamed herself for everything, for breaking his heart into a million pieces. He smiled at her gently before speaking.

"Em, can I ask you for a favor?" his eyes begged with that puppy dog glare and she nodded, opening her office door and walking inside, with him hot on her trail. She sat at her desk and offered him a seat before he continued. "It's my mom's 60th birthday party tonight and as much as I love my mum and her crazy relatives, I'd really like to have a friend there. Do you think you'd be able to come?" he mumbled shyly. Emma thought for a moment. What harm could it do? Carl was away, he'd never know and how would she be able to resist Will anyway? The way he was looking at her in that instant, there was no way she'd be able to refuse.

"S-Sure Will! I'd love to." She giggled excitedly. The thought of being able to spend an evening with Will, just laughing and having a good time as friends made her so unbelievably happy. She longed to get that relationship back with no more awkwardness. She missed him, more than she could possibly say. And so, with a glistening toothy smile, Will gave his thanks and goodbye's to Emma and headed off to his Spanish One class.

The day went by quicker than she expected. Other than Rachel Berry demanding her tenth appointment of the week and an epic slushy war outside her office, not much happened that day. The final bell signalling the end of the school day and Will arrived at her office door with a wide, charming smile spread across his handsome features.

"You ready?" he chimed, watching as Emma struggled to juggle her folders and bag. He, quickly, rushed over to her and took the folder from her grasp, giggling at the frustrated expression she'd worn only moments before. Emma turned to him and they both burst out laughing, like five year olds who had done something extremely silly. When the laughter subsided, Emma ventured a comment.

"Will? What times your mum's party?" He smiled at her and replied almost instantly.

"It's at eight, but I thought you'd want to meet my parents first. Better to meet them before hand, otherwise they can be REALLY embarrassing in public." Will nodded shyly, remembering the way his parents were when they met Holly. Will and Holly had dated, not for very long. She wasn't one for long relationships. But, they had fun and remained friends afterwards. It was a short fling that ended over three months ago. However, when Holly had stayed the night a few months back, he took her to a restaurant and low and behold, there sat his parents, bold as brass. They came over to their table and started showing Holly baby photo's on their mobile phones. They called him by child like pet names such as 'buttons' 'pumpkin' 'sweetie pie'. It was so embarrassing, and worst of all some of the glee club had been in that restaurant.

Will didn't want a repeat of that, so he thought it best to be away from the prying eyes of the nosy people of the outside world. He took Emma's bag and folders, then lead her to his car. He told her that if she wanted she'd be able to stay over at his house, that way she wouldn't have to worry about her car and they would be able to watch a movie or something before they went to sleep.

She agreed reluctantly and after much persuading. The thing she kept saying to herself was that Carl was never going to find out and they weren't doing anything wrong. They were simply enjoying each others company as friends and going to a party as friends.

Will dropped Emma off at her condo, so she could get her clothes and essentials. When she was all packed, she rushed outside to find him still waiting there. She threw her bag in the back of his car and they drove off through the twilight lit streets of Lima, back to Will's apartment, where they got ready together.

They changed, laughed and joked, got back in the car and drove till they reached Will's parents house. It was a big white semi, with green leaves and roses growing up the walls. Banners and balloons were placed in the front garden, making it clear that the party was going to be at the house. Will's mum and dad answered the door instantly to them. Emily and David Schuester. Will's bright, bubbly and embarrassing parents.

"Hello William!" his father smiled boldly, pulling his son into an almighty hug. Then he pulled away, noticing Emma. "And, who's this beautiful lady?" David Schuester winked, presenting his hand out for Emma to shake. Emma looked at Will quickly, worried. She'd been having counselling, but it hadn't been very useful and with Carl away and her hand sanitizer at home, she just couldn't do it. But luckily she didn't have to.

"Umm Dad, this is- this is Emma." Will took his fathers hand and walked into the house, closely followed by the pretty red head.

"Oh Emma, I'm so sorry. Will's told us all about you. I should have recognized you really, you look exactly how he described you." David apologized, realizing this must be the germaphobic Emma that Will was so madly in love with.

"And how did he describe me?" Emma laughed, taking a seat on one of the three sofa's the living room possessed.

"Dad." Will warned, but David continued with his conversation.

"Oh, it was like poetry, our William was always good with words, weren't you sweetie." his mother laughed, entering the room and joining the conversation. Emily Schuester sat by Emma with an enormous grin spread across her face. "His description was and I quote..." Emily sat up, Will hit his forehead off the wall lightly, wondering why he'd been so graphic in the past on how much he loved this woman. His mother began to recite.

"She's so beautiful, her big eyes so bright and welcoming. Her smile is just pure magic, it makes my stomach explode into a million butterflies, like remember when you took me to see Singing In The Rain on Broadway when I was Seven and I was so excited that I got a little dizzy and had to sit down? Well, whenever she smiles I get that feeling only a million times better. Her voice is so rich with that gorgeous Grundy accent of hers and I could just sit and listen to her speak all day. Her hair is a brilliant bright red. She's just so adorable. She used to brighten my day and now... now I've lost her and that's something I'll have to live with for the rest of my life."

When his mother had finished the monologue, Emma sat with tears in her eyes. She stood and walked over to Will, who had been leaning against the wall, mouthing his mothers words. As she approached him, he felt her arms snake around his waist as she held him close, inhaling his scent. He kissed the top of her head in a friend like manner. They were just friends at the moment. But, they both knew they meant ALOT more to one and other, and it'd take one drunken night to prove it.


	3. Katie 2

Blame it On The Alcohol

**Summary: **That was the night they had to blame on the alcohol.

**Authors Note: **OHMYGOD, sorry this took so long. My laptop charger broke and I had this fic on my laptop and yeah. :| However, it's all fixed so Lexi and I can update quicker now. It was a pretty good episode wasn't it. I loved Will's drink dial! Anyway, I think after this chapter the rating will go up, hum hum ;), please review, we really appreciate it! Katie and lexi xxx

#

She wanted to hold him forever – but she knew she couldn't. She was married after all. He wasn't here though was he? Emma smiled and lot go of Will.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked while beginning to step over to the bar and Will went into his pocket, fumbling for his wallet.

"I'm paying." He began to take the money from his wallet, but Emma pushed it away.

"No, it's on me." She smiled and the man at the bar came towards Emma.

"What can I get you?" He asked while cleaning the beer glass with a cloth.

"Umm, a beer for you Will?" He nodded at her.

"And a vodka and 7 up please." She said and the barman turned to pour the drinks.

"Wow Em."

"What?"

"I didn't think you would drink Vodka."

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Emma laughed as the barman put the drinks on the bar. She passed him the money and then turned to Will.

"I thought you would be one of those girls that only drank wine." He laughed and had a mouthful of the beer. Emma slapped his arm and put took a mouthful of her drink.

"Well, I thought you would be one of those men who drank beer – oh wait, you are." She giggled and took another mouthful of the drink. Emma watched him as he twiddled with his fingers. He was nervous – she could tell. He began to look at Emma. The description that he had told his mom was just right. She was more – so much more.

"Will?" she suddenly said, making him jump out of his daydream.

"Sorry, I zoned out." He shrugged and Emma grinned at him. They looked over to the dance floor. There were about six couples dancing, including Will's Mom and Dad. Suddenly, Emma felt herself jumping out of the chair and grabbing his hand.

"Want to dance?" she asked and Will jumped up immediately.

"Sure!" and together they walked onto the dance floor. Will put his hands around her waist and they swayed together slowly. She rested her head on his chest as they continued to dance to the music. It seemed to last forever as he held her in his arms. He kissed her on the forehead again – but she couldn't help with feel like she wanted more. He looked in her eyes and she looked in his. They were there for a long time – but neither of them wanted it to stop. She felt the need to do something. She stepped onto her tip toes and placed a soft kiss to his lips. Fireworks flew and they were both desperate for her to deepen the kiss – but they couldn't. It wasn't fair on Carl – especially when he was away. She held his hand, and he looked at her.

"So." He whispered into her ear. Emma smiled to herself as she felt his breath run down her neck.

"Let's have some fun Will." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bar.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he found himself at the bar next to Emma.

"I want to get drunk." She grinned and began to order shots at the bar.

"You serious, Em?" he laughed at how serious she was being over the situation of getting wasted. He saw his parents in the corner of his eye and looked back at Emma.

"Yes." She took the shots from the bar and pushed it to Will. She wasn't nervous. Emma had never got drunk in her life – but she was determined to change it. She wanted to know what it felt like and most importantly let go. Carl wasn't here and she wanted to take some control. Even though getting drunk was going out of control. She watched Will wait for her – so they would do it together. Quickly, she raised the small glass and licked her lips slowly. Then she downed the liquid down her throat. She shivered at how strong it tasted, but she liked it. Her eyes widened as she got over the taste and then she giggled at Will. Will's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his head.

#

Many drinks later, Emma found she could barely stand up. It was just her and Will left there now. Will's parents had left over an hour ago . The bar was now full of older men trying to buy Emma more drinks.

"Okay let's go home." Will managed to stand up on his feet properly while Emma drowned her last glass of wine.

"Mr Schuester." She slurred and he began to laugh as he grabbed her hand and helped her out. She smiled at him, and nearly tripped over again while getting towards the door.

"See ya Jerry, Paul!" she called to the two men who were sitting next to her at the bar and they waved back. Will shot a look of confusion to her and she shrugged ("they're just my friends!")

"I need to go to the toilet before I leave." She pulled him by his tie and made sure he waited outside. She stepped inside and began to plan what she was going to do next. She wanted, no, she needed Will. What about Carl? Suddenly, she felt slightly sobered up after hearing herself think and the reality of it. This night had made her remember all the fun that she and Will used to have. Now she realised she was in love with him. Slowly, she exited the bathroom and saw Will waiting for her.

"Come on you." He got her arm and began to slowly walk out of the bar.

"I called a taxi while you were in there. It's outside now." He added and Emma nodded. Together they walked out linking arms – as if they were any normal couple. The cold air hit them and they slowly slid into the taxi. Will the told the driver where to go and he sat back and relaxed as the cab began to move. She suddenly felt that need again. Desire. She didn't know if it was the alcohol messing around with her head. She pushed herself closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He was a little shocked but he wrapped his arm around her small body anyway. They stayed silent as she felt him breathing. It just turned her on more. Finally she placed a small kiss to his neck. It had a massive impact on him. She was drunk he thought, as Emma grew closer and began to kiss him softly on the lips and put her hand through his hair. Finally, when the taxi finally stopped – the pair couldn't get out fast enough. He began to kiss her back passionately, and she moaned into the kiss. Will pushed her against the door of his apartment and tried to get out his keys from his pocket – not breaking the lip lock.

"Will." She whispered in his ear as he finally got the door open and the pair fell inside. They ran into Will's bedroom and fell back onto the bed like horny teenagers in their make out session. He laid her back on the bed and began to place kisses up her collarbone and back to her lips. Emma began to feel herself get very wet and moaned into his mouth in pleasure.

"Let's do it Will." She slurred and Will pulled away.

"What?"

"Let's have sex. Like you know."

"Are you sure?" he asked a little concerned. As much as he wanted to do, he had to make sure.

"Of course I'm sure."


End file.
